


It had to be you

by verronica_soya



Category: Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: F/M, Honestly more of an obsession, JD isn't dead, Jason "J. D." Dean Loves Veronica Sawyer, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Not Really Character Death, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 18:54:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25690153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verronica_soya/pseuds/verronica_soya
Relationships: Jason "J. D." Dean & Veronica Sawyer, Jason "J. D." Dean/Veronica Sawyer
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	It had to be you

Veronica hummed as she walked through the aisles. It was probably around 2 am and all she wanted was to find some kind of motel, maybe then she could drive the rest of the way back to Sherwood in one trip. 4 years of minimal contact and, for some reason, Christmas seemed like the best time to visit again.

She laughed to herself as she spotted the slush machine in the far corner of the store, dragging bitter painful memories from their all too shallow grave. She wasn’t quite sure if she should be feeling better about ~~everything~~ _him_ but given the choice of laughing or crying, she would always laugh. It was easier that way.

Impulsively, she grabbed a bag of corn nuts as she walked past the stand. “don’t you think that skirt’s a bit short?” she heard a voice call behind her, she didn’t even bother turning around.

“I’m sorry, what?”

“Well, you wouldn’t want people to think you were some dumb, cheap, high school slut. Would you?” she span round, extremely angry.

“Who the fuck do you think- JD…”

No, No, No! this was **_not_** happening again! She was getting better! She snapped her eyes shut, remembering what her therapist had told her, and began counting down from ten. Jason Dean is dead. He’s not here.

She slowly opened her eyes, “Shit! Why are you still here..?” he didn’t respond, just stood there with a smug smile on his face. “What? Is something funny? Is me going insane funny to you? You don’t get to find this funny! You’re dead!” she hissed. His smile just widened, “I’m not dead Ronnie, did ya miss me?” she shook her head quickly, trying to make him go away but he wouldn’t. Instead, he put his hands on her waist and pulled her closer, causing her to snap her head up. She was still terrified of him, probably always would be. “Awe.. you must’ve missed me a little. After all, our love is god.”


End file.
